guns_and_poetryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kategorie:Alles zur Serie
Die Anfänge - Staffel 1: Am 20.09.1985 startete in den USA die Detektivserie "Spenser: for Hire", die im deutschsprachigen Raum als "Spenser" bekannt wurde und ihre Premiere erst am 20.08.1987 bei SAT.1. Die Serie beruhte auf den Romanen des Krimi-Beststeller-Autors Robert B(rown) Parker, wobei die TV-Folgen nicht in Romanform existieren. Lediglich der Pilotfilm basiert auf den Roman "Promised Land" (Deutscher Romantitel: "Leichte Beute für Profis" ; später "Auf eigene Rechnung"). Ab der 2. Folge ging die Serie andere Wege. Die Charaktere: Unterschiede zwischen TV und Romanen: Spenser Die Charaktere unterschieden sich teils auch von den Roman-Charakteren. Spenser selbst jedoch wurde nahezu 1:1 übernommen. Seine Leidenschaft fürs Kochen, Musik und Gerechtigkeit wurden beibehalten. Lediglich wurde Spenser - wie es in den Serien damals nicht unüblich war - ein besonderes Auto zur Verfügung gestellt. So fuhr Spenser in der 1. Staffel einen 1965ger Ford Mustang, den Spenser - laut Pilotfilm - bereits eine Ewigkeit fuhr und immer noch sein erster Wagen war, während Spenser in den Romanen immer wechselnde Fahrzeuge fuhr, auf die auch nie näher eingegangen wird. Auch Spenser Background wurde identisch übernommen. Lediglich seine Kriegs-Karriere mußte geändert werden. Kämpfte Spenser in den Romanen noch im Korea-Krieg, so wurde in der Serie daraus Vietnam, damit es altersmäßig wieder passt. Seine Karriere als Profiboxer wurde ebenfalls übernommen, sowie seine Karriere bei der Polizei, die jedoch in der Serie 2 verschiedene Ausgangssituationen hatte: Roman: a) Spenser mochte keine Bürokratie, den ganzen Papierkram und mochte es nicht, sich einem Vorgesetzten unterzuordnen und hatte deswegen selbst gekündigt. b) In dem Roman "Der graue Mann" ("Small Vices") ist die Ausgangssituation so die sich wiederum leicht unterscheidet (Nachzulesen in der deutschen Taschenbuchausgabe auf Seite 46: Darin erklärt Spenser, dass er keine "Geduld mit der Hierarchiie" hatte. Das er wegen eines Falles kurz darauf gekündigt wurde, hätte ihm die Entscheidung, sich als P.I. selbstgständig zu machen erleichtert. Diese Situation wiederum ähnelt doch sehr der TV Ausgangasituation: Ich frage mich, was nun wirklich stimmt, oder ob Parker es selbst nicht mehr genau wußte, als er "Small Vices" schrieb und er sich auch mehr an die TV Ausgangssituation gehalten hatte. TV: Bezogen auf die letzte Folge "Schock fürs Leben": Spenser hatte sich in den einen Entführungsfall des Mädchens so sehr festgebissen und über seine Befugnisse hinausagiert, dass ihn das Boston P.D. gekündigt hatte. Dan wiederum erwähnte Spenser nochmal beiläufig in einer anderen Folge (Titel fällt mir derzeit nicht ein, reiche ich ggf. noch nach) , was sich genau mit Antwort A bei den Romanen deckt. Weitere Unterschiede von Roman und TV bei Spenser selbst: - Spensers Vater lebt noch (sie Episode "Nacht der Verräter, S03E04 ("(On The Night He Was Betrayed) ") - Spenser lebt nicht nur in der Marlborough Street, sondern auch in Charlestown - Spenser pflegt mit Belson ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis Unterschiede gibts auch in Spensers Kindheit Ausgangspositionen: Romane: Spensers Mutter starb kurz nach Spensers Geburt, er wuchs bei seinem Vater und seinen beiden Onkeln (beides Brüder seiner verstorbenen MUtter) auf. Sie arbeitetet in einem eigenen Betrieb als Tischler und Schreiner . Spenser hatte während seiner Kinder und Jugendzeit eine feste Freundin, die Jeannie hiess, mit der er durch dick und dünn ging. Vater und beide Onkels sind heute mittlerweile verstorben. Jeannie lebt noch heute, jedoch hat Spenser seit sehr vielen Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr. (Quelle: hauptsachlich alles aus "Chasing the Bear") TV-Serie: Die Mutter verstarb auch hier kurz nach seiner Geburt. Spenser wuchs hier allerdings bei seinem Vater auf, der Spenser allein erzog. Über den Beruf des Vater ist nichts bekannt. Sein Vater lebt noch heute im selben Haus, wo Specher aufgewachsen ist. Spenser hatte einen besten Kumpel, der Charlie Moon hiess und mit dem Spenser durch dick und dünn ging. Charlie Moon ist heute durch einen jüngeren Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Hawk: In der TV-Serie wurde Hawk gegenüber den Romanen etwas "gesoftet", was sicher daran lag, dass man solch zwielichtige Typen wie Hawk nicht als zu düster hinstellen wollte. Charaktere wie "Dexter Morgan", "Dr. House" oder ähnliche Charaktere, die heute beliebt sind, wären damals undenkbar gewesen als held einer Serie. Dennoch hat man Hawks dunkle Seite schon recht gut eingefangen und spiegelt sich in einigen Folgen auch gut wieder, man bedenke da Folgen wie "Braxtons Leibwächter" (One for my Daughter), "Buch der Indiskretionen" (Skeletons in the Closet) oder "Verirrung besonderer Art" (Discord by a Minor)", um mal aus jeder Staffel nur ein Beispiel zu nehmen, an den Hawks ndunkle Seite sehr gut zum Vorschein kommt. In der TV-Serie wird Hawk hervorragend von Avery Brooks dargestellt, in meinen Augen damals die ideale Wahl! Brooks selber präfte "Hawk" auch und formte dessen Charakter mit, welches besonders später in der Spin-Off-Serie "A Man called Hawk" erläutert wurde. Ansonsten wurde Hawk bis auf einige kleinere Unterschiede gut aus den Roman rübergebracht. Dr. Susan Silverman: